The Newest Batch of SeeD's
by Judai Loqui
Summary: Squall and the others return for they are part of the Garden's faculty. Laguna, Kiros and Ward are going to be here and some characters.


**Mikael: Hey guys, I'm going to make a Final Fantasy fanfiction.**

**Squall: Hey, new kid. Disciplinary Committee's office, NOW!**

**Mikael: Squall, is that you? Since when did you become Chief of the Disciplinary Committee?**

**Squall & Rinoa: Mikko, is that you?**

**Mikael: Hey Rin, what's up?**

**Squall: You know this guy?**

**Mikael: Let's just do the foreward shall we?**

**Mikael, Rinoa, and Squall: We do not own Final Fantasy VII characters. It belongs to Square – Enix.**

**Chapter 1 – Mikael**

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is the famous Balamb Garden!" A teenage boy went inside the halls of the school. A man with glasses was waiting at the directory.<p>

"Mikael Sanchez!" His mother called his attention. He stopped and stood there like an infantryman.

"Would you please just relax?"

"Sorry mom, I just got excited. It's my first time to enter in Garden." Mikael reasoned out.

"So you must be Mikael Sanchez." The man with glasses reached out his hand for a handshake.

"Yes, so you must be the Headmaster Cid?" Mikael shook his hand.

"Indeed I am. My Top 1 student will give you a tour right now. But unfortunately she's late."

A girl in a long, sleeveless, blue-hued, rib-knit duster sweater that has a pair of white wing designs on the back was running towards the direction where Mikael and Cid were standing, she was still catching her breath and smiled at them.

"Sorry I'm late Headmaster." Rinoa bowed her head for and looked at Mikael.

"So this is the new boy I've been hearing about?" She asked.

"Yes. Mikael, this is Rinoa Heartily. She is a high ranking SeeD member and my Top 1 student for girls."

"It is nice to meet you Rinoa – senpai." Mikael shook her hand. She was blushing because no one has ever called her 'senpai' before.

"Let's start the tour shall we?" Rinoa went first and showed around campus.

Mikael was getting bored and he saw the Training Center. He decided to sneak out his way inside the facility.

"So this the Training Center…" Mikael was astonished with the sight of the Training Center.

"What are you doing here new guy?" A voice from behind spoke and gave Mikael a shock.

He turned around and saw a man wearing a short leather jacket, with a v-neck shirt and a lion shaped necklace along with a lion shaped belt, leather pants and combat boots. He took out his gunblade and pointed it in front of Mikael.

"I-I-I w-was…" Mikael stuttered but didn't speak because he's afraid.

"Since you're new, I'm letting you off with a warning." The man left the Training Center.

Mikael went out the facility and just waited at the Main Hall.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A familiar voice called Mikael's attention. Rinoa was running to Mikael.

"Where… Have… You… Been?" Rinoa was gasping for air.

"I just ventured inside the Training Center and this douche bag pointed some gun sword thingy."

Rinoa was shocked about what she had heard from Mikael. She pulled his ear and dragged him to the Office of the Chief Captain.

"OW! OW! OW!"

"Oh stop whining Mikael; you're going to the Disciplinary Committee office right now!"

They were at the office and Rinoa knocked at the door that has a "Chief Captain" plate hanging at the door.

"What do you-"The man was shocked in seeing Mikael again.

"Squall, you don't have to scare freshmen students you know." Rinoa started. Squall scratched his head and sighed.

"I didn't even know he is one of the newbie's around here.

Mikael just scratched his head. "Can I go to my dormitory now?"

"NO!" The two arguing couple yelled in unison which gave Mikael a scare.

"If you'll excuse me Rinoa, I have a newbie to tour as well."

"Alright, see you lat- Wait, what?"

Squall just ignored her and went to the Main Gate to where another new student was waiting.

"Alright Mikael, here's your schedule. Your bags are in your dormitory and you will find your room at the second hall to the left." Rinoa gave Mikael a map.

"Thank you Rinoa – senpai. I promise I won't cut your tour."

"It's alright. Just don't do it again okay?" Rinoa gave Mikael a smile.

Mikael went to his dormitory and saw his room. It was just a plain room with one bed, a mini refrigerator, a cabinet and a drawer. It was complete and his bags were placed inside the cabinet and just laid down the bed.

"Good night." Mikael closed his eyes and was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~NEXT DAY~<strong>

It was a bright and sunny day in Balamb Garden. Students were still sleeping peacefully except for Mikael. He was using his computer panel inside his room and was browsing the school bylaws and the traditional Garden Festival.

"I did not know that Balamb Garden has a lot of rules especially public displays of affection and sexual intercourses. This school is very strict." Mikael turned off the panel and went back to sleep.

**~0600H~**

There was knocking sounds at Mikael's door which startled him. He got up and opened the door. He rubbed his eyes and saw Rinoa at the door.

"You look dreadful." Rinoa went straight to the point at Mikael's tired face.

"Well, I was disturbed by a girl who rants a lot that my alarm is noisy and I slammed the door in front of her."

"Okay… Anyway, there's going to be an orientation for the freshmen students so attendance is a must. It starts at 3 PM sharp so don't be late okay?"

Mikael nodded and closed the door. He went back to bed so he could regain sleep until…

Another knock startled Mikael. He got up again and growled as he opened the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He yelled in an angry tone.

"I didn't mean to disturb you but you should sleep early. The Garden has a curfew except for the Training Center. I'll explain more tomorrow."

Mikael just closed the door and set his alarm for 1000H. He went back to sleep and it was more peaceful than before.

**RIIINNGGGGGG!**

* * *

><p>Mikael woke up, he was half – awake and rubbed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw a blonde guy with a tattoo at his face and wearing a black shirt, blue vest and walking shorts that comes along with black sneakers with red highlights.<p>

"Yo! My name's Zell Dincht. The headmaster wants to see you." The cheery guy told the yawning Mikael.

"What for, did I do anything wrong?"

"Nope, he wants you to do something. Don't blame me man, I'm just a messenger." The blonde guy went out of the room and started rushing to the Cafeteria.

Mikael went to the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor to the Headmaster's Office.

"_I wonder what I did wrong. Did Rinoa – senpai told on me because I ignored her? Oh well, just be calm and don't think negative. I'm not a pessimist like any other guys here. " _

Mikael just entered the office and saw one of the Garden Faculty members talking to the headmaster.

"Headmaster, Student ID no. 1789201 Mikael Sanchez is here to report. Don't you have manners boy, salute first before you en-"

"It's alright he's a new student and a new favorite of mine." The headmaster cut off the Faculty member and gave a paper to Mikael.

"You're sending me on a mission. But I'm inexperienced to this and I have to attend the orientation." Mikael scratched his head as he wasn't sure to do the mission.

The Headmaster stood up and put a hand in his shoulder. He looked at the paper he gave to Mikael and he was observing it.

"Whoops, wrong one." The Headmaster went to his desk and picked up another paper. He gave it to Mikael and saw his test results.

"Wow, I got an A+ in my test." Mikael said it aloud.

"You're not the only one who got an A+ Mikael actually there are 5 of you who passed." Headmaster Cid was browsing at the records of the 5 who passed the examinations.

"Headmaster, can I leave now? I have an orientation to attend to." Mikael humbly asked as the Headmaster nodded and gave him a smile.

"Thank you Headmaster." Mikael left the room and had to wait for the elevator.

The elevator stopped and as the doors open, he saw a girl who's younger than her and he's been accompanied by Squall.

"You, who told you to go here," Squall asked Mikael.

"I forgot." Mikael scratched his head and Squall shook his head in disbelief.

The girl smirked and went inside the Headmaster's Office.

"Mikael, is it? You should go to the Quad and have the orientation for new students."

Mikael just nodded and went inside the elevator. He pushed the button to the 1st Floor and he was still thinking about the girl he encountered earlier.

"_Who was that? Was she one of the qualifiers for SeeD?" _Mikael was still bothered about that girl.

**DING!**

* * *

><p>As the elevator stopped, he looked at his watch and it reads 1456H. Mikael just walked to the Quad and saw so many new students. The students were rowdy and noisy and Mikael stood there.<p>

"Is your name Mikael Sanchez?" A female voice spoke from behind.

Mikael turned around and saw the girl from the Headmaster's Office. He gave a curt nod as the girl folded her arms.

"Never knew someone clueless like you passed the qualifiers." She insulted Mikael.

"Uh, thanks. I guess." Mikael scratched his head which irritated the girl.

"Don't you dare mock me? I'm here to prove if you're good enough to be my teammate!" She drew her sword and the crowd of students looked at them.

"I don't want to fight you but I hate battles. Besides, I don't have a reason to fight you." Mikael said humbly.

The girl used her speed and took his wallet and ran off.

"COME BACK!" He chased the girl.

"If you want it back, fight me. I'll be in the Training Center. Ciao!" The girl threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikael: That's it for awhile. Man, can't believe I said that. Again, I don't Square – Enix and Final Fantasy VIII.<strong>

**Rinoa: *starts singing* Mikael's wallet got stolen! Mikael's wallet got stolen!**

**Mikael: HEY! STOP IT!**


End file.
